kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unversed
.]] The ,At one point, the Unversed were known in the past as "Unbirths" due to a fan mistranslation. meaning "those who were not well-versed in their own existences", are the main enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They are considered "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions produced when Vanitas was created from Ventus. It is because of this that Vanitas is able to control them. By all accounts, the Unversed are extensions of Vanitas himself. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Around the same time as Master Xehanort leaves the Land of Departure, the existence of the Unversed is brought to the attention of Master Eraqus by the Keyblade master's old friend, Master Yen Sid. Master Eraqus sends Terra and Aqua (two of his three apprentices) on a quest to find Master Xehanort and put an end to the threat to the Princesses of Heart the Unversed pose. However, Eraqus did not plan on his other apprentice, Ventus, going after Terra. It is during Ventus's final battle with Vanitas (his dark half) that the truth behind the existence of the Unversed is revealed. It is explained by Vanitas that the Unversed are his creations, loyal only to him. As he is a being created from the purest and most raw form of darkness, Vanitas manipulated the negative thoughts and emotions of others and spawn them in physical form as the Unversed. To serve both Master Xehanort's plans to create the χ-blade and his own desire to cause misery for others, Vanitas visited as many worlds as he could and release his minions. The Unversed served as the perfect opponents for Terra, Ventus, and Aqua as they would grow stronger by defeating them, all part of Master Xehanort's scheme to create the χ-blade, take Terra's body for himself, and start a new Keyblade War. The only downside to defeating Unversed is that any of the negativity released after they're defeated ends up back in Vanitas, who can just respawn them into the worlds. The whole Unversed race disappears upon the the destruction of their progenitor, Vanitas, at the hands of Ventus. Kingdom Hearts III With Vanitas's return as a member of the real Organization XIII, the Unversed began to resurface, though to a lesser degree than before. The Unversed took heavy residence in the world of Monstropolis, which once used negative energy as a power source, and was key in reconstructing Vanitas's heart by having the Unversed collect their own negative energy from human children with the help of Randall Boggs. Small amounts of the Unversed are also summoned by Vanitas alongside the massive swarm of Heartless and Nobodies the guardians of light are forced to fight off in the badlands of the Keyblade Graveyard. Appearance Several varieties of Unversed appear over the course of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Emotion was a key component in their conception and design. Thus they are seen with smiling, angry, and crying "faces", referring to the shape of their red eyes, which all Unversed share. The emblem most Unversed are christened with is also meant to represent a heart that expresses emotion.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania Nomura Interview Their design concept became the theme of ‘emotion’, and we went with various motifs, such as a laughing face, angry face and crying face. The Unversed mark was also modeled on the heart from emotions. List of Unversed Trivia *Unlike Heartless bosses and Nobody bosses (whom are enveloped in light when defeated), the Unversed bosses are consumed in a dark flame when vanquished. *They lack a direct link to the heart, but are beings that represent emotions in hearts. Notes and references fr:Nescient es:Unversed Category:Unversed Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Kingdom Hearts III Category:Enemy Types